Elmopalooza 2: Muppets Style
Elmopalooza 2: Muppets Style is a Sesame Street/Muppets Tonight/All That crossover special. It aired on Nickelodeon on Febuary 20, 1999. It's a sequel to Elmopalooza Plot Summary The Muppets produce the show themselves with Kermit the Frog and Elmo hosting. Clifford co-hosts a behind the scenes segments. Songs & Sketches *Christina Aguilera sings "I Turn To You" *Monsterpiece Theater: The King of Fools featuring Adam Sandler and Gonzo *Miss Piggy and Oscar the Grouch fight over who is a bigger fan of Lori Beth Denberg *Fozzie Bear tells Elephant jokes which in the end he gets runover by Horaito the Elephant after making a comment on peanuts *Hanson performs "MMMBop" *Oscar meets Coach Creaton (Kel Mitchell) and they talk about what they have in common. *Clifford takes the viewers a behind the scenes look inside on what goes on in a studio *Everyday with Pierre Escargot *Ernie and Boyz II Men perfrom an R&B version of "Don't want to live on the Moon" *Muppet Labs: Muppomatic: Telly Monster and Beaker test the Muppomatic *Simon Soundman has lunch at Good Burger *Mya & Blackstreet sing Take Me There with Elmo, Kermit and the muppets *Loud Libarian with Oscar the Grouch *Boyz II Men sing Human II *Christina Aguilera sings "Reflection" Muppet Performers *Kevin Clash as Elmo, Mulch and Clifford *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Ernie, Andy Pig, Rizzo and Beaker *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beauregard, Randy Pig and Waldorf *Jerry Nelson as Count Von Count, Beard, Biff, Camilla the Chicken, Lew Zealand, Two Headed Monster (Left Head), Simon Soundman, Dr. Julius Strangepork and Statler *Frank Oz as Grover, Fozzie Bear, Bert, Animal, Cookie Monster, Sam Eagle and Miss Piggy *Martin P. Robinson as Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster and Slimey the Worm *Joey Mazzarino as Horatio the Elephant *Bill Barretta as Big Mean Carl, Bobo the Bear, Pepe the King Prawn, Rowlf, Zippity Zap, Doglion and Johnny Fiama *David Rudman as Baby Bear and Two Headed Monster (Right Head) *Carmen Osbahr as Rosita *Fran Brill as Zoe and Praire Dawn *John Henson as Sweetums *Brian Henson as Sal Minella and Dr. Phil Van Neuter Major Muppets (speaking) Elmo, Kermit the Frog, Clifford, Rizzo, Gonzo, Big Bird, Miss Piggy, Oscar the Grouch, Grover, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster, Animal, Ernie & Bert, Count Von Count, Fozzie Bear, Beard, Beauregard, Biff, Two-Headed Monster, Rosita, Camilla, Statler & Waldorf, Zoe, Bobo the Bear, Simon Soundman, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Praire Dawn, Sam Eagle, Horatio the Elephant, Sweetums, Pepe the King Prawn, Lew Zealand, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Johnny Fiama, Dr. Phil Van Neuter, Doglion, Sal Minella, Big Mean Carl, Rowlf, Zippity Zap Background Muppets (non-speaking) Dr. Teeth, Crazy Harry, Buster the Horse, Chip, Zondra, The Newsman, Cathleen the Cow, Gladys the Cow, Link Hogthrob, Flash, Robin the Frog, Forgetful Jones, The Swedish Chef, Frazzle, Hoots the Owl, Floyd Pepper, Zoot, Wolfgang the Seal, Poco Loco, Janice, Norman, Chip & Dip, Alfred the Duck, chickens, penguins, monsters, sheep, ducks, Elderly Frackle, Luncheon Counter Monster, Pokey, Droop, Lenny the Lizard, Alfonso D'Bruzzo, Fazoobs, Murray Minstrel, Brool Minstrel, Mudwell Mudbunny, Begoony, Inkspots, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Chuck the Lion, Lenny the Gorilla, Alexis the Giraffe, Randall the Zebra, Swifty the Cheetah Special Guest Appearances by: Kenan Thompson & Kel Mitchell, Christina Aguliera, Mary Kate & Ashley Olsen, Boyz II Men, Adam Sandler, Lori Beth Denberg, Danni Tamberelli, Josh Server, Hanson, Tim Allen, Johnathan Taylor Thomas, Bill Belemy as the voice of Skeeter, Mya & Blackstreet, Brandy, Usher, Nsync, Britney Spears, Amanda Bynes, Milessa Joan Hart, and Rosie O'Donnell Category:Muppets Category:1999 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Crossovers Category:TV Specials Category:All That Category:Sesame Street Category:Sequels